Prior to the present invention, it has been necessary to wet a sponge and sprinkle detergent or soap on the surface to be wet-mopped, or to add such to the wetting water, and thereafter necessary to rinse the mop in clean soapless water and squeeze or otherwise press the water from the rinsed mop prior to dry-mopping the detergent and water-covered floor. Thereafter the dirty and sudsy mop had to be again rinsed and dried or squeezed. This procedure was the same whether for a foam rubber or cloth mop.